Revenge With A Bang
by LittleShush
Summary: Sequel to "Trick or Treat" Alex decides a little revenge is in order, and who better to help him than Ben and K-unit, on the night of gunpowder, treason and plot? Warnings: Slight slash, language, randomness.


**Hey all, me again.**

**So this I started writing straight after "Trick or Treat", a kind of sequel I suppose, I couldn't help it. It's a little silly, but what the hell. **

**Admittedly, it really is quite random, but meh. It was fun to write anyway.**

**I hope you enjoy, **

**Shush x**

**P.S. Do not play with fireworks, no characters were harmed in the writing of this fic. *Grins***

**Warnings: Slight slash. If you don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Yada. Yada. I own Alex Rider. Completely. Not.**

* * *

"_Remember, remember the fifth of November,_

_Gunpowder, Treason and Plot"_

Alex looked away from the TV as the recital started, dragging his eyes up to Ben's face from his spot casually lounged on the sofa against him, as if he had been here a few times, rather than this being the first time he had actually visited K-units house. Well, apart from that night he doesn't speak about. Ever.

"Do they always watch the, ever riveting, 6 o'clock news?" Alex asked sarcastically, Ben smirked and gently rubbed his side in response. Eagle grinned and flipped the younger off sarcastically,

"If you don't like it, Cub, you can always go home," Eagle stated jokingly,

"Not until I've had pizza. There has to be some reward for being in your company _Derek_," Alex replied with a smirk, Ben laughed as Eagle's face dropped and Alex leant back against him, nudging his head against his chest as if trying to get comfortable. There was a loud knock at the door and Snake jumped up quickly.

"Food's here." He announced and Eagle cheered, Alex just gave him a deranged look before he shook his head and looked up at Ben.

"Do they really trust him with a gun?" Alex asked quietly, Ben smirked as Eagle leveled a glare towards the blonde. There was the sound of footsteps from out in the hall and Snake appeared in the doorway a second later with a frown on his face,

"Where's the food?" Wolf asked gruffly and Snake shrugged as he pulled a large brown envelope open. He pulled out a single piece of paper and looked at it, before a wide grin spread across his face.

"I think this is for Fox." Snake said the smile not leaving his face and Ben looked up with a frown as the paper was offered towards him. He took it hesitantly as Snake chuckled,

"You caught her eye mate, I reckon." Snake reasoned with a smirk as he dropped himself into the armchair. Alex pushed himself up and peered over the piece of paper, turning bright red as he saw an all too familiar picture, Ben looked up at him before bursting into laughter.

"Come on, share. What is it?" Eagle asked as he quickly walked over. Alex snatched it roughly and Ben looked at him with a raised eyebrow, in his momentary hesitation of eye contact, Eagle quickly nabbed the piece of paper from Alex's hand, looking at it intently as a smirk played across his face.

"Fox pulled. Look Wolf," Eagle announced as he held up the picture from just five nights previously. Wolf sniggered as Alex felt the blush burn into his cheeks.

"We knew she had a thing for you. She practically offered you a blowjob on a plate," Eagle said with a grin and Alex turned, if possible, even redder. Ben just smirked and looked at the other with a knowing smile, before lifting his eyes to look at Eagle once again.

"You know," Eagle said slowly narrowing his eyes at the picture, "She looks kind of familiar now I get a proper look."

"Let me see." Wolf grunted his eyes not leaving the TV, Eagle passed it over quickly and Alex looked at Ben with wide eyes, Ben frowned but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hide the mirth from his eyes.

"She does actually" Wolf agreed and Snake moved to his side, perching on the arm of the sofa as he looked at it, there was another knock on the door and Eagle went out to get it with a confused look on his face.

"I'm going to kill him." Alex hissed so only Ben could hear, the older simply smirked and grabbed a chaste kiss, before turning his head to the door when there was the loud sound of laughter from the hall. Alex pushed himself to his feet and walked out into the hall to see Eagle leant against the wall clutching his side roughly,

"This is too bloody good. Wolf! Snake!" he yelled the laughter not once stopping, the other two walked out, Ben just behind them, Ben walked over to Alex and stood behind him, one hand resting gently against his hip as Eagle tried to compose himself. Wolf look at Eagle with a frown,

"Eagle, you best not have made me get up for nothing, or I swear I will-"

"I haven't. Look." He gasped out, pointing at another envelope on the side. Snake walked over to it and his eyebrows rose in surprise,

"Master of disguise." Snake muttered as Wolf grabbed the picture, he still held the other in his hand and he compared them side by side, before his face split into a grin.

"Well, Cub," he said carefully, Alex could tell he was only just holding back his laughter, "Care to explain?"

"Explain what?" Alex asked, keeping his voice steady, although he was almost certain he knew what was in the second envelope. Wolf turned both pictures around, one showing the picture Jack had managed to get of him in that _stupid_ outfit, the other showing him in said outfit without the wig and make up on, that he hadn't even realised had been taken. Alex just glared at the pieces of offending paper as Wolf started to laugh, Alex turned to look at Ben who had a humor filled grin on his face, the blonde looked at him for a second before he turned to the lounge.

"I'm going to fucking kill him." Alex said loudly and Ben burst into laughter, Alex grabbed his jacket and phone before he roughly pulled the coat on. Ben grabbed his shoulder and Alex looked around at him quickly,

"Where you going?" Ben asked suddenly serious again, as the raucous laughter continued from the other three.

"Payback." Alex said simply and the other three stopped laughing, looking at him curiously, Eagle smirked.

"Prank?"

"Much, much more than that. Total humiliation," Alex muttered as he walked to the door with a determined look on his face. The other four passed looks between them, before hurrying to grab their shoes and jackets, heading out into the cold night air.

* * *

K-unit waited in the cold night air, crouched down behind the thick hedge that framed the target property. Ben saw as Alex walked out of the door, as if he had every right to be there. Before silently walking across the front garden towards them. He dropped himself into a crouch next to Ben and pulled out the small handheld monitor he had picked him up from his house as they were on their way over, Ben smirked and Alex looked up at him with a grin, before turning his eyes to Eagle.

"You got the camera?" he whispered and the red haired man nodded as he pulled a camcorder from the bag placed between his legs. Alex nodded and looked back at Ben,

"Hold this." He whispered and Ben took the piece of equipment, as Alex pulled the bag over in front of him, he started pulling out a range of different coloured rockets and Wolf frowned.

"Is this going to be dangerous?" he asked edgily and Alex frowned.

"Do I look stupid?" he muttered, Ben chuckled and shook his head,

"No. But you did look good in – ow," he yelped as Alex thumped his arm roughly, "Jesus."

"Shut up." Alex hissed bitterly as the men once again started chuckling, the same as they had ever since seeing the two pictures together. Alex shook his head in exasperation and grabbed the armful of fireworks.

"Wolf. Give me your lighter," he muttered and the man passed it over without breaking the steady stream of laughter from his lips. Alex gave them one last look as they descended into small fits of laughter once again, before he turned and walked towards the front of the house. He looked up when he reached the spot he had picked, and pushed each of the launch sticks into the ground with a smirk. He held a hand up towards the bush, before he crouched down and flicked the lighter, one last lingering glance up at the window, before he carefully held the flame to the fuse.

* * *

Tom sat bolt upright in bed, as a large resounding bang sounded through the air.

"What the-" he muttered, stopping only as bright red sparks hit his window,

"Fuck" he yelled and jumped out of the bed, pushing himself back towards the corner with a petrified look at the window. He sighed in relief when the lights stopped and looked around the room carefully, there was another loud bang and he yelled in surprise as the window was once again hit with multicoloured sparks. He stared with wide eyes for a second, before rushing out of the room, he felt himself become drenched with something, he wasn't sure what it was, as he ran out of the room.

He stopped in the hallway, with a lingering look at the door, and wondering why the hell his parents decided to be away on Bonfire night, before a bright flash of light and another resounding bang echoed through the hall. Tom threw himself to the floor roughly, feeling the air being pushed out of him as he looked up, his eyes not even able to focus from the insanely bright light that had lit up the hall. Tom just clutched the small bear in his hand even tighter and stumbled towards the top of the stairs as the sounds of more fireworks sounded through the double glazed windows.

He sprinted down the steps as he saw the first hints of smoke at the top of the stairs in a panic, completely ignoring the fact his boxers seemed tighter than they normally would, and the complete absence of his t-shirt that he always wore to bed. He ran out of the front door breathing heavily as he reached the bottom of the front path. He saw the smoke seeping out of the front door slowly and he clutched the small teddy he had in his hands ever since the rude awakening to his chest tightly. He shivered as the cold air reached him and he looked down at himself, covered in a bright pink coloured paint, all over his now bare chest.

His eyes widened when he saw what he thought were his boxers, had been replaced by a thong, he glared at it for a second, feeling extremely self conscious before he wiped the excess paint off his front. His eyes caught on a slight hint of black, and he wiped the rest of the paint from the general area, revealing, in black permanent marker and evidently drawn onto his skin with extreme care, one letter.

A.

"Mother-" Tom yelled, the second part of his expletive drowned out by one final large firework as it went off above his head, in a mocking bright purple.

* * *

Alex laughed as Tom stalked back into the house, before he turned to the others.

"At least he got the fact the place wasn't actually on fire. Did you get it?" Alex asked Eagle and the red haired man nodded quickly, before he burst into laughter. Alex casually pushed himself to his feet and yawned. Ben stood up quickly with a lingering towards the now quiet house, as Alex's mobile began to ring. He pulled it from his pocket and smirked as he looked at the caller display.

"Hello?" he said innocently, a small devious grin on his face,

"_You fucking bastard. You scared the bloody crap out of me. What the hell were you thinking?"_

"Revenge." Alex stated simply and Ben chuckled as he started to pack all the equipment back away with the others help.

"_You wait Al, I'll be over tomorrow. And while you may be a bloody superspy, it doesn't mean I won't get a beating in."_ Tom yelled and he hung up. Alex stared at the phone before looking at Ben slowly,

"I think I scared him." Alex muttered, Ben laughed as he pulled the bag onto his shoulder and looped an arm around Alex's waist, steering him towards the car. The other three followed after them quietly, splitting into the two different cars they had taken to get to their destination.

"You meeting us tomorrow?" Alex asked and Wolf grunted his confirmation, Ben chuckled and the others bundled into the minivan Eagle owned and sped off down the street. Ben dropped the bag onto the back seat of his car and turned to the younger with a warm smile.

"Staying at mine?" Ben offered and Alex grinned, as he nodded quickly.

"Yeah. I need to borrow your computer." Alex replied, Ben rolled his eyes and pulled Alex forwards, hands coming to rest on his sides gently.

"That's charming Alex, it really is." Ben muttered sarcastically, Alex pecked him on the lips before a smile slipped over his face,

"I never said I _only_ wanted to borrow the computer. Maybe the bed too?"

"Well, in that case." Ben agreed with a smile, Alex pulled himself out of his grip and pulled the car door open, snatching Ben's keys from his hand in the process. Ben just gave a small huff of laughter and walked round to the passenger side.

* * *

Alex yawned as he slowly opened his eyes the following morning, he felt the warmth of Ben's arm slung against his side and he turned to face him slowly, trying not to disturb the sleeping man beside him. Alex smiled as he looked at Ben's peaceful face, and the man slowly opened one sleepy eye.

"What you looking at?" Ben muttered as his eye drifted close once again, Alex chuckled and shook his head slowly.

"Nothing."

"Really?" Ben asked, one eyebrow quirking upwards although both eyes stayed close, quite a comical sight, and Alex laughed, he glanced at his watch and looked back at Ben.

"We got to get up." Alex said quietly and Ben sighed, before he shook his head.

"Nope. Revenge can wait." Ben mumbled as he nudged into Alex's neck gently, the blonde just smiled as Ben's other arm slowly eased its way under his head. There was a loud knock from the door and Ben's eyes snapped open quickly,

"Fuck's sake." He grumbled and Alex laughed as he pushed the duvet back on the bed, he grabbed his tracksuit bottoms and quickly pulled them on as Ben gave a loud groan.

"Tell them to go away." Ben insisted, Alex looked at him over his shoulder and shook his head, he leant down and Ben opened one eye when his face was centimetres away. He felt lips brush against his and eagerly responded to the familiar feeling, before snatching at the blonde's body, pulling him back onto the bed. Alex let out a surprised yelp from the motion and Ben let out a snort of laughter. Alex pulled away from his mouth, Ben's arms wrapped firmly around his waist and he glared at the dark haired man who was still chuckling slightly to himself.

"Wake up sleepyhead," Alex said loudly and Ben opened both of his eyes slowly. Alex just smiled and tilted his head to one side, "Omelette for breakfast?"

Ben nodded slowly, rubbing a hand quickly over his face as Alex lifted himself off the bed and effortlessly walked to the door, the blonde turned in the doorway with a smile.

"I'll send Eagle up, if you're not downstairs in ten minutes." Alex said brightly and Ben mock glared at him as he walked out of the door, before dropping his head back onto the pillows with a smile on his face.

* * *

Tom walked into the college, seeing his group of friends stood over near the small cafeteria he walked over to them quickly, a smile spreading across his face as a pretty blonde turned to look at him.

"Tom," she said in a chirpy voice as she gave him a peck on the lips, Tom smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist quickly.

"Hey babe," Tom said casually, carefully hiding the slight shake that had been present in his voice since the previous evening after Alex's prank. She stroked his head, and a frown appeared on her face.

"Your hair is pink. Did you go out last night?"

"Yeah Liss, I suppose." He replied vaguely,

"Ah well, we all know Harris is a fan of girly colours." Another boy, Lee announced and Tom mock glared at him,

"Yeah whatever you say, you ponce. Come on Liss, I'm hungry." Tom said with a smile as he directed her towards the cafeteria, the group moved together dropping themselves into one of the larger tables and Tom walked up to the counter. He grabbed one of the all day breakfast sandwiches and an orange juice, before moving to the till to pay for his goods. As he walked back to the table the intercom pinged loudly into the chatter filled room, he froze when an all too familiar voice sounded through it.

"Good Morning everyone, I would like to direct your attention to the monitors placed around the complex."

Tom felt his face fall, and looked over to his group of friends as they looked towards the screen hung on the wall,

"Today, we are premiering a short film. I believe a lot of you will know the main character, Thomas Harris."

All the eyes in the hall turned towards Tom, and a scowl moved over his face as he stared at the screen that was still currently showing the college logo,

"I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did-"

"Cub, we gotta go." Another quieter voice sounded from the background, and there was the a loud bang through the speaker as the microphone was dropped,.

Tom stared as the image on the screen changed, to him sitting bolt upright in the bed, he groaned loudly, a bright red colour moving over his cheeks as he jumped out of bed, dressed in nothing more than the cursed thong, and holding the god damn teddy bear. Tom turned even more red, as the sound of laughter started to fill the hall, and he just stood there, frozen to the spot until the film ended with his yelled curse and a close up shot of the rather embarrassing outfit he had worn through the whole ordeal.

* * *

Tom stalked out of college that afternoon with a scowl on his face, he looked up and saw Alex casually leant against the side of his car with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Tom walked over and stood directly in front of him.

"How's Mr Snuggles?"

"That's not even bloody funny." Tom said seriously and Alex laughed, pushing himself away from the car, he walked around to the driver's side quickly.

"Getting in? Or do you not want to meet the people that helped me?" he asked, Tom frowned before he yanked the door open roughly and threw himself into the seat.

Alex chuckled and dropped himself into the drivers seat, before travelling the all too familiar route to Ben's house with a smile on his face. Tom looked at the street name as they passed it with a frown, Kilne Avenue, they pulled up outside of a house, Alex neatly parking the car on the drive and Tom looked at the door he had followed his friend to just the week previously, when Alex had gone to meet his mystery lover that he never said anything about, before turning his eyes back to his friend.

"Who lives here?" Tom asked and Alex laughed slightly,

"You'll see. Come on." Alex said as he climbed out of the car, Tom watched him before he slowly pushed his door open and hesitantly followed after the blonde, Alex pushed a key into the door and Tom frowned slightly as he followed the other in.

"Alex. Who lives here?" Tom asked quietly again, Alex ignored him and walked straight into the lounge casually, Tom followed after him just in time to see the blonde drop himself on the sofa next to a familiar face, pulling the arm of the other around him gently.

"Ben? What the hell? You're his mystery lover?" Tom asked incredulously, Alex's head swung towards him in surprise and Ben's eyes widened as he looked at the dark haired young man. Eagle leant forwards in his chair and looked between the three with a curious expression.

"Oh, crap." Ben muttered quietly,

"This is too good to be true," Eagle chirped in a sing song voice,

"You helped him?" Tom asked disbelievingly and Ben looked at Alex, before dragging his eyes back up to Tom slowly.

"Um, kind of?" Ben offered

"Wait. How do you know him? And how the hell do you know about me and Ben?" Alex asked in disbelief, Eagle laughed and leant back in his chair content just to see how this was going to pan out.

"I followed you one night, and _he_ turned up at my house after Halloween." Tom muttered, "He asked for a picture, if I had one."

Alex turned his eyes to Ben and the older man just grinned sheepishly, Alex shook his head in exasperation as he looked back at Tom.

"And you just thought, delivering a copy to their house, would be funny?" Alex asked seriously, jerking his head towards K-unit.

"No. That was definitely Ben's idea. I was just the postman." Tom said quickly, Alex looked around at Ben, who was trying to hold onto a straight face. The other three men in the room burst into laughter and Alex looked between the pair his mouth gaping slightly, before a smile worked its way onto his face. He looked at Ben, and the older let out a loud guffaw of laughter, Alex punched his arm playfully, before settling back on his seat and feeling arms being gently wrapped around his torso. Alex looked up at Ben and the man gently nudged his head with his own, a broad grin on his face.

"You just going to stand there Tom? Or are you still pissed about the prank?" Alex asked offhandedly and Tom shook his head slowly, looking between the pair with a smirk. Alex pointed to a spare seat and Tom walked towards it quickly, dropping himself into it. Alex looked around the room with a smile before a chuckle left his lips,

"So, Tom embarrassed Cub, Fox made it worse, so Cub pranked Tom?" Eagle asked in a slightly confused voice, Ben nodded slowly, edging a look at the young blonde leant against him heavily.

"Pretty much." Ben agreed and he looked down at Alex as the other looked up at him with a smirk,

"You two are bastards. Anyone ever told you that?" Alex muttered,

"They have. We don't listen." Tom replied, seemingly relaxing from his earlier tense state, Ben chuckled and reassuringly squeezed Alex's side where his hand was resting, the younger looked up at him again, understanding he meant no harm in the trick he had played. But Ben frowned as he saw the mischievous look move across Alex's face.

Alex felt a smirk spring to his lips, as he remembered the simple children's rhyme Jack had taught him when he was younger, and that Ben would pay for his small moment of mirth, when he was least expecting it.

"_Remember, remember the fifth of November,_

_Gunpowder, treason and plot,_

_I see no reason, why gunpowder and treason,_

_Should ever be forgot."_


End file.
